The Outsiders read Fanfiction
by Sabrina-Curtis
Summary: Every FFN writer should read this! The outsiders have given their thoughs on the stories on FFn Chapter 4 is up finally! Read disclaimer in said chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Rina and Rocky here. Ever wonder what it would be like if The Outsiders read the stories on FFN? Yeah, so did we, so we decided to write this.

Two-Bit: Hey guys! Look I found this site...has all sorts of shit about us!

Dallas: What are you babbling about now, Two-Bit?

(Gang walks over to the computer.)

Two-Bit: It's this site called Fanfiction.net...it has all kinds of stories that people wrote about us.

Steve: Really? Anything good?

Two-bit: Don't know, I thought we could all read it together.

Soda: Alright. Hey, what's this Dares one?

Two-Bit: I don't know I'll try (Clicks on the link and they read)

Dally: Now that's fucked up...Look what they want us to do! Me in a love scene with Tim? Yuck. (Gang laughs.)

Steve: A tutu!?

Dally: Man these girls are really fucked up...

Johnny: (Blushes after reading about the passionate kiss he and Dally shared.)

Pony: NSYNC? What were they thinking?

Dally: More like N Suck

Two-Bit: Ok I've read enough, lets find something else.

Soda: Alright. (Soda takes control of the mouse to search for another story.)

Darry: There's one...called "She hates me"

Soda: Okay. (Soda clicks on it.)

Darry: I don't do drugs! Never have, never will

Two-Bit: You should try some then, help you relax.

Darry: (Smacks Two-Bit)

Two-Bit: Owww!

Pony: Hey, what's that one? A Day in the Life by Two-Bit Mathews?

Two-Bit: Huh?

Pony: Two-Bit dressed up like a girl?!

Two-Bit: I did not! What kinda story is this!? 

(The gang laughs at him.)

Steve: Evie was wondering where her eyelash curler was.

Dally:  At least they didn't make you gay.

Steve: lets find a new story.

Soda: Sandy haters unite? That sounds mean...

Pony: Yeah, it does...

Darry:  What reason do they have to hate her if they don't know her?

Steve: Cause she hurt Soda. (Soda hangs his head.)

Pony:  It'll be ok Sodapop.

Dally: Wow look at all the stuff they did to her....wow

Two-Bit: (After reading about Sandy's experience in jail.) Now that's funny.

Soda just glared at him.

Steve: The penguins beat her with sticks! (falls to floor laughing)

Soda: (Smirks) Yea...that is kind of amusing...

Dally: Yeah, when are people getting beat up by penguins not funny?

Sandy:  When that person is you.

(Johnny jumps and pales.) Johnny: Where'd you come from?

Sandy: Just got back. (penguins come in and beat Sandy with Sticks for coming into the story)

Dally: Nope...still funny (Soda takes the sticks from them.)

(Steve is still laughing.)  

Sandy: Owww! Soda help me!

Soda: No that's ok, next story?

Dally: Anyone notice how alot of the stories on here are repetitive?

Soda, Darry and Pony: And we do NOT have a sister!

Two-Bit:  Where's all these girls that have moved here?

Steve: None of us are gay, I don't think.

Dally: And what's with all this time travel shit? (Gang shrugs.)

Darry: and alot of the stuff on here isn't even stories. I mean this is a place for stories not advertisements.

Pony:  I am not mentally unstable.

Soda: We know you're not.

Johnny: I don't have a cousin that's come to live with me...I don't even have a cousin...

Dally: What's with all these continuation fics? and people bringing us back from the dead?

Steve: Hey....why aren't you dead?

Johnny: I see dead people

Ok and that's it for now, I'll go through my list of stuff that's been done too much as write more later but for now review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow 13 reviews in one chapter. Anyway thanks everyone. But in this chapter my two wonderful co-authors whom I love decided to write this while I was asleep *Glares at them* Anywho the first part of the story is just picking on stories which wasn't really what the story was meant to be about but its all good, I added some bitching at the end. Anyway, enjoy!

Soda: How'd they know about that?  
   
Steve: I was so proud of my dad that day...  
   
(Johnny looks at the ground remembering the whipping he had received for the stunt.)  
  


Dally: That must've been the best mural I've been a part of.  
    
Steve: Hey, I wouldn't run from him!  
   
Soda: No but you'd run from me.  
  


Steve: Would not. I'm not scared of you two.  
  


(Soda tackles Steve.)  
  


Steve and Soda start play fighting.)  
  


Darry: Both of you better be scared of me if you break something.  
  


(Steve and Soda stop fighting.)  
  


Dally: Wusses.  
    
Soda and Steve: Hey!

  
Dally: What you pussies gonna do something about it?  
  


Steve: We ain't pussies.  
  


Soda: Who you calling a pussy?  
  


Dally: Who do you think?  
  


Soda: Fuck you Dal.  
  


(Dally glares at Sodapop.)  
  


Darry: Sodapop, watch your mouth.  
  


Pony: Ok, enough...lets find a different story.  
  


Soda glared at Dally and Darry before agreeing.  
  
(Pony looks for a new story.)  
    
Pony: Hey, dal, this one's about you! Its called life before Greasers.  
  


(Dally raises his eyebrows.)  
  


Dally: Move, lemme see.  
  


Pony moves over as Dally reads the fic.   
  


Dally: How'd they know my real name?  
  


Two-Bit: I didn't know your real name was Robert.   
  


Dally: Shut up before I bash your faces in.  
   
Dally: I don't think I would've been stupid enough to pick up the damn blade.  
  


Two-Bit: (through laughs) I can't believe that's your real name!  
  


(Without warning Dally turned around and hit two-bit.)  
  


Two-Bit: Hey! (He tackles Dally.)  
   
Dally throws two-bit off of him, almost breaking a lamb in the process.  
   
Darry: Watch it!  
  


Two-Bit: Yeah, watch it Robert!  
  


Dallas: You're the one that better watch it Mathews.  
  


Two-Bit: Why's that?  
  


Dally: Because if you keep it up, you'll be in pain.  
  


(Two-Bit gulps.)  
  


Dally smirks and evil smirk. 

Dally: I still cant believe they thought I'd actually pick up the knife.  
  


Two-Bit: I think we need a new story...all the comments I have for Dally are just too 

tempting and I don't feel like getting my ass kicked,  
  


(Steve nods and takes the mouse.)  
   
Steve: Hmmm what looks interesting...  
  


Steve: The Nut Files? What the hell?  
  


Soda: Let's check it out.  
  


Pony: I'm not that scared of girls....  
  


Soda: What the hell?

Two-Bit: Hey look! An ant! (Two-Bit starts following the ant around the house.)  
  


(Gang laughs.)  
  


Johnny: Well at least they got Two-Bit down perfectly.  
  


Steve: Haha! Sandy's schizo!  
  


Dally: Saw that one coming.  
  


Johnny: I wouldn't cower in a corner...

Pony: We know you wouldn't Johnnycakes.  
  


Soda: Hey they got Darry down too, they said he works too much.

Darry: Speaking of work...  
  


Steve: What about it?

Darry: I should get going.  
  


Soda: Alright, Dar.  
  


Pony: I thought you were taking the day off?  
  


Darry: Got called in.  
  


Soda: That sucks.  
  


Darry: Sorry guys.  
  


Steve: It's ok.  
  


Darry: Bye guys.  
  


Gang: Bye.

Dally: hey what's up with all these stories about us hooking up with Socs? I hate Socs I'd never date one.

Steve: I know And all these game show things? We never went on a TV show…

Two-Bit: And all these crossover things? I mean what the hell is Harry Potter? And why are we in stories with them?

Pony: It's a book, but I don't know why they are combining it with us…

Soda: (Shrugs) I don't know, what else have they been doing?

Johnny: Diaries…there's a lot of those, I don't keep a diary.

Two-bit: neither do I…I don't think any of us do.

Ok I know I am guilty of the HP/Outsiders crossover and the Diary thing….but anyway yea hope you enjoyed J please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**_OK I know I haven't written in FOREVER but I hope I'm not too rusty….Everyone enjoy and review )_**

****

* * *

****

Darry: hey guys there new stories on this fanfiction site again.

Two-Bit: Really? What kind are on there this time?

(Everyone gathers around the computer)

Soda: hey we don't have any sisters….those just keep popping up…

Darry: I know….And Pony why didn't you tell us someone brought a gun to school!

Pony: They didn't I swear! That never happened, Oh god there's more than one story saying there was a gun at school what kind of sick twisted mind would write that?

Dally: I would still like to know where all these new girls are coming from, I've never seen any of them.

Two-Bit: That's cause they all want me

Johnny: you've seen them?

Steve: yeah in his dreams

Two-Bit : (Frowns) That was mean…

Dally: Who cares, what's next?

Darry: us in the year 2005? What?

Soda: Ummm I'm not too good in Math….but that just doesn't add up right…

Steve: So now they have us in different years? Crazy…

Soda: hey look at some of these reviews….This Sabrina-Curtis girl, she's gotten some really mean stuff, and she's been here for a long time writing all kinds of strange stuff about us…

Darry: What the hell is this? Everyone's wearing thongs! (Looks around) That's creepy….

Two-Bit: What did mine look like!

(Everyone stares at him)

Two-bit: What I'm just curious….

Dally: Sureee….Soda you were adopted?

Soda: No where does it say that? Oh….no I'm not…..(Looks at Darry) Am I?

Darry: of course not!

Pony: So first they give us new sisters then try to take away Soda? This sites just plan weird…

(Everyone nods)

Johnny: (Looks around nervously) What if someone's watching us?

(Everyone turns towards the computer screen)

Two-Bit: nawwwww

* * *

**_ok that's it for now, Review….and I know everything on here I am guilty of but at least my guilt has original twists._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok I don't know how great this will be I haven't updated this or even thought about it in years. But hey, over 70 reviews for 3 chapters? Thats gotta be something. And also, I KNEW chapter 2 didn't make much sense at first, I figured that one out, when we wrote it parts of the story didn't make it to my word pad. I'm very sorry about that and I just noticed it This was also back at a time I didn't go back and double check it before I posted, and I'm sorry about that too. But we had 3 people writing over AIM, it gets hard. Anyway This subject has come up a few times. Any storied ragged on in this story are either mine or close friends of mine who helped me write this or supported me in writing it, So anyone I use knows I've used their stories like this and are more than ok with it. Most of them are people like me who have been writing on here since the section was a simple 3 pages long of stories.. Anyway now that this is over enjoy the story...BTW I know this form of writing isn't supposed to be on here but I've been writing in it since before they made that rule and I don't plan to change everything I've done because of that.**_

* * *

Darry: Hey guys I finally found that Fanfiction site again. And theres some different stuff.

(Everyone gathers around the computer)

Two-Bit: I had forgotten about that site, they had fucked up stuff on there.

Pony: What have they got now? (Watches as Darry scans some stories)

Darry: Sodapop did you really go to Florida without us knowing?!

Soda: No! After what that bitch did to me I wasn't about to go all the way there to find her!

Darry: you better hope you didn't cause if I find out you did your in for a world of pain.

Pony: Darry you know damn well you wouldn't lay a finger on Soda

(Darry sighs)

Dally: Why is there a story about Johnny and My funerals? We aren't dead

Pony: Yeah like we went through all that hell of watching you both die and burying you for nothing (Turns around seeing Dally and Johnny actually standing there and screams falling backwards over his chair)

Johnny: Pony whats wrong with you?

Pony: G-ghosts! Your both ghosts!

(Johnny pokes Dally and Dally snarls)

Dally: I ain't no damn ghost retard now get up and help us find more stories.

Two-Bit: I like this one its happy...us sitting around telling Christmas stories We seem happy in it.

Steve: Yeah we do...and hey these are even done to sound like us.

Darry: Oh wow this one cant be good...

Soda: What?

Darry: Two-Bit is a mob boss...and Dally is asking him to kill Sylvia...

Two-Bit: What?! (Pushed Darry off his chair and sits down reading)

Darry: What the hell Two-Bit?!

Two-Bit: Hold on I'm reading about my brilliant leadership skills.

Pony: I'm surprised you even knew the word Brilliant Two-bit...

Two-Bit: (Sticks his tongue out and keeps reading)

Dally: There is no way I'd go to him to help me with anything.

Two-Bit: Well you did...and you agreed to find a mouse for my faithful companion fluffy.

Steve Thats a lot of bit words for Two-Bit...

Johnny: you donut think someones writing this right now...making him say stuff like that...do you?

(Everyone turns looking behind them)

Pony: Naw...couldn't be.

Steve: lets find one more...these are getting weird.

Two-Bit: (Clicks on one)

Soda: Darry I didn't know you cut yourself...

Darry: Theres one about me finally?! (Jumps up excited and stops when everyone stares at him)

Darry: I mean...I don't cut myself...

(Soda and Pony lean in reading)

Pony: Darry if your feeling neglected...you know we are here for you...right?

Darry: I am not...I don't cut myself I swear!

Soda: Show us your arms

Darry: (Holds out his arms)

Soda: Wow...who would make up something like that?

Steve: I don't know...but we better watch what we do from now on...it may end up on here.

Two-Bit: (Laughing evilly) I shall now take over the world with my exceptional Mind and uncanny ability to rule with just the assistance of my reliable and Trust worthy cat fluffy.

* * *

_**R&R and let me know what you think!!**_


End file.
